<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperately by laadychat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193426">Desperately</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat'>laadychat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Create Our Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2, F/M, Smut, Zutara, but also a bit of domko, just like pure smut, some?? fluff??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his short day at the tea shop, he runs into Katara once again. When he noticed how out of touch she seems, he asked her over, wondering what thoughts were running through her head. And of course, when she begs so nicely, how could he deny her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Create Our Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If one more person demands I move quicker, I am going to burn their chair.”</p><p>The mid-morning rush was coming to an end and it wasn’t moving fast enough. Curse his uncle for making such delicious tea<em>— </em>what happened to being invisible? These people might believe that a war outside these walls doesn’t exist but he knew the cultural authorities were lurking in every corner. </p><p>“Why don't you look on the bright side, Nephew?" His Uncle smiled, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "You're off in ten minutes."</p><p>He appreciated his uncle's constant search for the positive in any situation, though he still wished the time moved a little quicker. On the other hand, with this much business, it meant they weren’t the only employees.</p><p>Grabbing the notepad from his apron, Zuko approached the lone person sitting in the booth furthest from the door.</p><p>“Welcome. What can I get you today<em>—</em>” he paused once he glanced up. “Well, hello there.”</p><p>It was Katara. He hadn’t seen her since she left his place two weeks ago and he wasn’t expecting to see her again. Not until they’ve won the war, at least, because Zuko was certain they would.</p><p>The woman looked up and it was then that Zuko noticed the dark bags under her eyes, the dimness of her usually bright gaze, and the tenseness of her shoulder. His smile slipped, replaced by a frown of concern. </p><p>“Oh, Zuko, hi,” she sighed, and he could hear the wariness of it. But it couldn’t be because of him, right? No, when she took him in, he could see some of the glimmer creep back into her glance. “Gotta admit, the fit looks good on you.”</p><p>He wanted to ask what was wrong but was it his place to do so? He decided to fall back into the rhythm they established on that day, two weeks ago. One side of his lips tugged back, he flexed an arm. “I think it really brings out the color of my eyes.”</p><p><em> There </em>was that laugh.</p><p>"What can I get you, pretty lady?"</p><p>She let out another breath but the faint smile was still there. "I just wanted some tea. Been a rough couple of days." </p><p>If her reasons to be in the lower ring were the same as last time, he could only imagine.</p><p>Checking the time, he decided that leaving a couple of minutes early could be negotiated. </p><p>"When do you plan on going back to the Upper Ring?" He asked, shoving the notepad back into his apron pocket.</p><p>Her smile was full as she leaned back against the booth. "That depends on what you have in mind."</p><p>"My place isn't too far from here. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind while I cook us some food?"</p><p>From the relief so clear on her face, he wondered if she had anyone she could lean on. </p><p>After telling a pleased Iroh as to why he was leaving a few minutes early, he led Katara out of the tea shop.</p><p>"So, this is what you've been doing here."</p><p>He nodded, a grimace pulling at his lips. "It's boring and people here can be so needy if you don't give them their tea right away."</p><p>She chuckled, glancing up at him with mirth dancing in her eyes. "Never thought I'd see you working in customer service."</p><p>"You and me both."</p><p>It was a means to survive, that was his only thought when his uncle found them this. But the more he came to work, the more it helped him understand how terrible the Fire Nation monarchy was to the people they swore to protect. Before, he could never truly understand the struggle of those just trying to make ends meet, not until they started making their way to Ba Sing Se without anything but their wit.</p><p>He used to think he was above the common people, was groomed to believe so, but after living among them, he had only respect. This lifestyle wasn't easy and they still manage to laugh, to love, and <em> smile. </em></p><p>The wealthy and the leaders don't deserve such praise and title, not when they knew people were living like this.</p><p>"But I kind of like it," he added.</p><p>He looked down at her, just in time to see the small scrunch of her nose. "I don't like the Upper Ring. Too many stuffy people and we're always being watched." </p><p>He wasn’t surprised to hear that <em>—</em> considering the Avatar was her companion, he was sure they would experience a lot of attention. “Probably because you’re with the Avatar.”</p><p>“That but then,” she huffs out an irritated breath, her jaw locking and Zuko wondered if this was also something that was bothering her. “We have this guide and she’s just so <em>creepy. </em>No matter how many times we ask if our request to see the king is being processed, all she responds back is that it’s going to take some time and that ‘<em>there is no war in Ba Sing Se.’</em>” She threw up her arms with another exasperated sigh. “Tui cursed, the King wasn’t even <em>aware </em>of the war until we came storming his place because your sister was trying to drill through the outer wall and nearly succeeded. “</p><p><em> That </em>was shocking to hear. “No way; Azula was here?”</p><p>She nodded, her hand dragging down her face. “I’m not even surprised they managed to keep it under wraps but yeah. He thought we were nuts until he saw that big machine for himself. But the head of the Dai Li, Long Feng, knew about everything.” Frowning, she looked around briefly before lowering her voice. “I’m convinced the King is not the actual person in charge. I think Long Feng has been the one calling the shots. But he got fired, so I’m worried.”</p><p>Katara had a point -- no one talked about anything outside of the great walls, he shouldn’t be surprised to find out something like that happened without word going around.</p><p>Opening the door to his place, he furrowed his brows as he followed her in. “What makes you worried about that? If he was purposely hiding things from the King, having him gone would be beneficial, right?”</p><p>“At first, that’s what I thought. But now, it makes me think about the Dai Li’s loyalty. Is it really to the clueless King or the actual man who has been calling the shots the whole time?” She sighs, dropping onto one of the chairs in the living room. “If he has the full support of his men, he could easily overtake the palace without anyone knowing.”</p><p>“How does a King not know about what is going around in his own kingdom?” That was puzzling; the Lower Ring was filled with people who have run away from the atrocities his father and forefather bestowed upon their land. How could he <em> not </em>know?</p><p>“No one in the Upper Ring knows.”</p><p><em> Wow. </em>Whistling he walked over to her, brushing her hands away when she went to take off her shoes. Kneeling, he began slipping them off. “How are the others handling it?”</p><p>Her snort was enough of an answer. “They’re a whole ‘nother story. In order to get rid of their pent up energy, Aang and Toph have teamed up to terrorize our neighbors<em>—</em> <em> oh, </em>” his lips curl at the soft gasp. His fingers digging into the side of her foot, he continued to massage one before moving to the other. “Uh, and we have enough money to buy anything we need but they all decided to try and see how much they can steal from the Middle Ring before being caught. I had no idea until some very angry people came knocking on our door this morning.”</p><p>Katara does not have an easy job, Zuko noted. “What about your brother?”</p><p>Her contented sigh as he set her feet down, he stood up to make his way towards the kitchen. “He claimed to be on my side, scolding them and everything, but when I was preparing to make lunch, I overheard him asking how much the two younger ones made. He was definitely in it with them.”</p><p>“Did you make them lunch?” He asked, curious as to what her reaction to finding that out was. </p><p>“Absolutely not. I’m not <em> mean, </em>but they were getting on my damn nerve because I’m always the one cleaning up their messes.”</p><p><em> So she’s probably hungry. </em>“I think you’re a bit easy on them, in my opinion.”</p><p>“Yeah,” her gruffle sounded close and when he looked over his shoulder, he found her standing in the doorway. “But I don’t want them to completely lose their childhood or whatever; Sokka and I had no choice, but they’re still really young.”</p><p>“At this rate, you’re going to be getting grey hair before this war is over.” He pointed at her before turning back to the stove, putting a pot filled with stew on it before using a bit of his bending to turn it on. “You can’t keep holding everything together, Katara. You’re going to break eventually.”</p><p>It was quiet after he said that but when he still didn’t hear anything after a moment, he looked back at her, his heart dropping at the defeated expression on her face. Dropping the wooden spoon he was using, he quickly closed the space between them.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” He spoke softly, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head back to force her to lock gaze with him.</p><p>Her mouth opened but it took a moment for the words to follow.</p><p>“I’m just so tired,” came her quiet confession and it tugged at him. “So tired, Zuko.”</p><p>“Katara,” he muttered, brushing his thumbs against her jaw, wanting to provide any sort of comfort he could. </p><p>"Just, I have to do <em> everything. </em> And Sokka does do some things but it’s not enough, you know? Then it’s a constant fight to get Toph to help and Aang <em> tries </em> but he doesn’t have the best attention span and just,” her breath was coming in staggering gasps, her eyes glistening over and <em> spirits. </em>“Sometimes, I don’t want to be in control of everything, Zuko.”</p><p><em> Dear Agni. </em>“Oh, Katara,” murmuring, he pulls her close, his arms wrapping around this broken strong woman. </p><p>“I want someone to take up being in charge, just so I can have a <em> break </em> but no one does it.” Her voice was barely above a whisper and she pulled back, her hands gripping his shirt in tight fists. “Just… <em> Zuko.</em>”</p><p>It was a plea, one he had never thought he would hear from this woman. She deserved a break, deserved <em> everything. </em>And he had no idea how to give her that sense she was seeking so fiercely. But then when she pulled him down, rested her forehead on hers, he had one idea.</p><p>It was the <em> ‘please, Zuko,'</em> that had him believe she was thinking the same.</p><p>His hand resting on her lower back, he pulled her flush against him, his other hand under her chin.</p><p>“Katara,” he whispered, wanting to make sure he was on the same page.</p><p>Their gaze locked, she let out a broken whimper. “Please.”</p><p>And who was he to deny her request?</p><p>Closing the gap between them, he walked back until her back pressed against the wall, swallowing the sounds spilling from her. Hands under her thighs, he brought them up to wrap around his waist, nipping at her bottom lip as she gripped his shoulders.</p><p>But just as his hands were running up her thighs, making their way towards her ass, his nose caught a scent.</p><p>Pulling back, he gave her a chaste kiss before letting her stand on her feet. </p><p>“Katara,” he murmured, his fingers slipping in her hair to tilt her head back. Her eyes, so blue, and filled with <em> hunger, </em> nearly made him forget why he stopped in the first place. “<em>K</em><em>nees.</em>”</p><p>And <em> fuck, </em>she did as he told with no hesitation, forcing the air from his lung. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he groaned, thoughts of having that perfect mouth of hers around his cock making it harder to think right. “Stay there for me, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” she answered immediately and if he didn’t turn around <em> then</em>, the whole house would be caught in a flame. </p><p>Taking in a sharp breath, he spun on his heel and made haste to turn the stove off, his stride long when he made his way back. And she was there, just like he told her to, and <em> fuck. </em></p><p>“Mm,” he leaned down, his thumb tugging on where she had her bottom lip between her teeth. “Such pretty lips. Do me a favor,” with his other hand, he tugged down his pants, just enough to let his hardened cock free, a groan building in his throat. “Open them for me.”</p><p><em> “Oh,</em>" she sucked in a shaky breath before following his direction, another groan spiling from him at her rapid response. </p><p>His hand at the base of his cock, he brought it to her mouth, pleasure building from the base of his spine when she leaned forward, her eyes never leaving his as she wrapping her mouth around him.</p><p><em> Gods, </em>he never thought this would be a sight he’d ever witness. </p><p><em> “Yeah, </em>just like that,” he groaned, brushing back her thick mane to watch her. “So good.”</p><p>A rumble built in his chest from her hum, a fleeting thought passing through his mind. Gripping her hair, he watched as her eyes glossed over, feeling her fingers dig into where they rest on his thighs. </p><p>He remembered her plea.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” he praised, noting her reaction. She <em> liked </em> it. Keeping her head still as he slowly dragged himself from her mouth, only to bury himself in her again. “<em>Yeah, </em> yeah, <em> fuck.</em>” </p><p>
  <em> Sweet Agni Above. </em>
</p><p>Easing back, he took a moment to commit it to memory; Katara, on her knees, her lips so beautifully bruised and he could <em> cum </em> just from that alone.</p><p>Tugging her up, he kissed her, groaning at the taste of him on her lips. She’s <em> perfect. </em></p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, he threw her over her shoulder, unwilling to keep her unsatisfied.</p><p>“Zuko,” she gasped, her hands scrambling to take purchase but he would never let her fall. </p><p>A low chuckle rumbled from him, her words morphing into a mewl as he gently pops her just under her cheeks. “<em>Oh, again</em>," was her breathless answer to it. </p><p>He pops her a couple of more times, each one harder than the last and <em>he wasn’t going to last long </em>from all those sounds coming from her <em>pretty</em> <em>filthy</em> <em>mouth</em>.</p><p>Dropping her onto the bed, he worked to take off his pants. “On all four, baby girl.”</p><p>She moved to her knees, knowing the breath from him once again. <em> Agni </em> , he wasn’t going to survive. Kicking it off, he moved his hands down her side, wanting every way to make this woman feel <em> good. </em> To take her mind off of everything, to make her only think of <em> him </em>and her pleasure.</p><p>Tugging down her pants, he nearly groaned seeing at how wet she already was, at the small whimper that spilled from her. Hands fitted over her hips, he pulled her close, dropping his mouth at her center.</p><p>“Oh<em>—</em><em>oh, </em> ” her gasp sent a rush through him, tightening his grip as she trembled. <em> “Zuko.</em>"</p><p>His name sounded so nice on her tongue. Wanting to hear it more, he dragged his tongue from her to give a languid suck on her clit.  She was doing so nice for him, so <em> responsive, </em>and it was messing with him. </p><p>He replaced his mouth with his fingers, moaning as she dropped to her elbows with a loud groan. “You’re doing so good,” curling his digits, he worked her until her thighs were trembling, until his name was a constant babble from her mouth, until she was <em> begging </em>him.</p><p>“Please<em>, </em> Zuko<em>—</em> oh, <em> fuck. Right there.</em>" she hissed, her hands pulling at her hair, her back arched so <em> perfectly. </em> “I’m<em>—</em> mmm, <em> Zuko.</em>" Her release broke over her, his throat parched from the site of her arched back, <em> spirits— </em></p><p>“That’s it,” he cooed, his thumb drawing circles on her lower back. “You did well but,” his lips making their to her the shell of her ear, his other hand around the base of his cock. “I’m not done with you,” he took her earlobe in between his teeth, relishing in the whimper it drew from her. </p><p><em> “Please</em>,” and <em> fuck, </em> how was she so <em> perfect. </em></p><p>A ragged gasp ripped from his throat as he sunk into her, her heat wrapped around him so mind-numbingly <em> good. </em> “Katara,” her name came out in a rumble, following her loud moan. “<em>S</em><em>o good.</em>”</p><p>One arm around her waist, his around her chest, he pulled her up until her back was flushed against his. Dragging himself out slowly, he snapped his hips, chasing those sounds of hers<em>—</em></p><p>“<em>More,</em>" she gasps, <em> whines, </em> her head thrown back against his shoulder. <em> “Zuko, </em>please.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he growled, moving his hand until he had it wrapped around her neck, his hold gentle until a hushed <em> harder </em> reached his ears and <em> fuck. </em> She was going to be his end. Tightening his grip, his lips brushed against her ear. “You like it like that, don’t you."</p><p>“Ye- <em> yes—,</em>” <em> fuck, fuck, fuck— “Zuko.” </em></p><p>He pushed her down, fingers holding on her hair to keep right, his thrusts brutal as the grip he had on her hip, white-hot pleasure building in his veins, burning him with every ‘<em> Zuko </em> ’ that spilled from her mouth. <em> Sweet Agni, </em>he wasn’t going to last, not with the way his name teetered off into a breathless gasp when he angled his hips just so<em>—</em></p><p>“<em>R</em><em>ight there, </em> right <em> there—</em>”</p><p>“Such a good girl,” he groaned loudly, forcing her to drop, his fingers tight in her hair as he edged her own, the snap of his hips harsh as he felt his releasing crawling up his spine, threatening to consume. “So good for me, so <em> perfect. </em>”</p><p>Slipping his hand her, he wanted to see her come undone again, wanted to see her come undone on <em> his cock, </em>he rubs his thumb against her clit, his teeth sinking into her shoulder at the same moment.</p><p>Her hands clutching at his bedsheets, he kept her head down as he slammed into her and“<em> That’s </em>it, cum for me, baby girl. You’re going to listen to me, aren’t you? Of course you are because you want to be <em> good—</em>”</p><p>Her walls tighten around him, dragging a ragged gasp from him as trembles wrecked through her, his name a whispered mantra and with that sight; blissed-out glazed look, her hair a mess, surrounded by his sheet, the blinding pleasure singing through him as he followed her over.</p><p>“Oh<em>—</em><em>oh, Tui— </em>” she groaned, her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips against her back, his touch fluttering as he rides out their release before easing out of her with a low grunt. </p><p>“Mm,” he hummed softly, pressing a kiss just at the dip in her back before gently helping her turn over, his eyes glancing over her clothes top. “You still with me?” He muttered, noticing her lidded eyes as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, thinking that a bath would be perfect for them.</p><p>She nodded, letting him slip the shirt and bra off of her, sighing softly into him as he gave her a slow kiss. “That was…” she murmured, settling into him as he picked her up. “...fuck.” </p><p>A low chuckle rumbled from his chest, planting a kiss on her forehead, kicking his bathroom door open. </p><p>“You know… next time I might have you call me <em> ‘sir </em>’." He joked, wondering if there would even be a next time. </p><p>Her sharp intake of breath had his lips tugged back, baring his teeth in anticipation.</p><p>Then she had the audacity to look up at him through her lashes as he settled her on the edge of the tub. <em> Agni— </em>“yes, sir.”</p><p>There was <em> definitely </em>going to be a next time.</p><p>----</p><p>His fingers running through her hair gently, he felt a sigh build in his chest. After taking their joint bath, she knocked out immediately once they climbed into his bed. He hadn’t even had the chance to make them food and he knew she must have been hungry. </p><p>Drawn in by her and the way she had her arm around him, it wasn’t long until his eyes closed as well. But now, from the tug of the sun, he knew at least a couple of hours have passed. They had just a couple of more until his uncle came home.</p><p>Making up his mind, he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before removing himself, stilling when she started to stir. </p><p>She blinked her eyes open and they darted around before landing on him, a smile tugging at his lip when they softened. </p><p>“Zuko?” she yawned, sitting up slowly.</p><p>“Hey, baby girl,” he spoke softly, knowing from their earlier encounter how much she liked the name. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”</p><p>She hummed, her smile soft. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Well, we didn’t get to eat earlier,” he teased, enjoying the playful tilt of her lips. “I was going to the market to whip us a meal. Go back to sleep; I won’t be gone long.”</p><p>“Actually,” her arm behind her head, she stretched until he heard a ‘pop’, the shirt he gave her rising. “Can I go with you?”</p><p>“Of course,” he answered, his hand coming up to rest on the side of her throat, leaning down to kiss her when she looked at him with those blue eyes. <em> Spirits, </em>she was so captivating -- how would he ever deny her anything?</p><p>She was still wearing his shirt as they made their way through the market.</p><p>“I haven’t been in here before,” she told him, her eyes roaming around the area. “My grangran use to tell me about stories of how the market in my tribe was like this.”</p><p>He sends a prayer to Agni that she gets to see her tribe become like it once was before his great-grandfather’s greed took over.</p><p>“Have you tried these dumplings before?” he asked her, waving towards the stall in front of them. </p><p>When she shook her head hesitantly, he asked for a sample and handed it out to her. “Try it.”</p><p>She took the food and he wondered when the last time someone treated her well was. And as it turned out, there were a lot of things she hadn’t tried yet. </p><p>“Usually, I only make things they like,” she admitted after finding out how much she liked a certain fruit. “I never really look for what I would like because I’m more focused on making sure they eat.”</p><p>That doesn’t sit well with Zuko. “Well, what do you like so far?”</p><p>The way she glanced around with wide, lost eyes, confirmed it for him. And after a moment, she pointed out a few things and despite her protest, he gets them all.</p><p>“No. I’m going to make you something you like.” He chastised her after she tried paying for the food. “Let me take care of you.” </p><p>It was a repeat of the words he uttered to her two weeks ago but this time, it was laced with a different tone. Holding the basket with one hand, he intertwined their fingers with his other one. “Come on.”</p><p>She came willingly, her fingers squeezing his slightly.</p><p>And later, with their stomachs full, the covers pulled over them, her soft ‘<em> thank you </em>’ settled something warm in the pit of his stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my apologies for this trash, i have been in a writer's block for the past couple of weeks but!! i have somehow managed to spit this out and do have other works making progress so hopefully, things move by faster. I'm on tumblr as laadychat so let's chat about how much of a trash we are for atla and zutara &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally, i was not going to have a second chapter because these are all supposed to be one-shots in this serious but even i don't listen to my own plans.</p><p>but since this is just the next day of the previous chapter, thought it'd be best to add it here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara wondered where her head went.</p><p>Zuko used to be an enemy of hers. They fought brutally against each other before but now?</p><p>She was comfortable in his home.</p><p>“Zuko, you already made food for me yesterday. I can do breakfast.”</p><p>He raised a brow and mimicked her posture, hands on his hips. “So? Just sit down, Katara.”</p><p>Why was he being so frustrating? It wasn’t that she was trying to pay back everything he has done to take care of her, but she <em> wanted </em>to make the food this time. </p><p>(But paying back did have a little part in her wanting to cook up the meal.)</p><p>She groaned, shaking her head as he continued to hold the spoon out of her reach. “Zuko.”</p><p>“Just let me do it, Kat.”</p><p><em> That </em>caught her attention and she snapped her head up at him. “Kat?”</p><p>But in her momentary confusion, he had snuck around her and was standing in front of the vegetables she managed to cut while he was in the bathroom earlier. She hoped to have it finished by the time he emerged from it but before she could really start cooking, he had taken the spoon away from her and turned the stove off.</p><p>“That was a cheap move.” She muttered, before tugging the back of his shirt. “Come on, you’re going to let me cook.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He challenged her but didn't resist when she pulled again.</p><p>He might have stopped pursuing it right now but she needed to do something to stop him completely.</p><p>Eyes glancing around the room, an idea started to formulate in her mind as she caught sight of a chair. </p><p>Lips curling in a sly smile, she looked up at him through her lashes as she pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the chair, bringing him down.</p><p>His attention was on her completely and this was exactly what she wanted to happen. Sliding into his lap, she took immense pleasure in his sharp intake of breath. Cupping his cheeks, she tilted his head back, pleased when his hands rested on her thighs. She watched for a moment, taking in the heat [increasing] in his gaze and when she knew his full attention was on her, she leaned in close, just enough to brush her lips against his. </p><p>“Katara…” he muttered, his fingers digging into her thighs and she pressed herself against him. Just as his eyes dropped to her lips, she closed the distance between them.</p><p>She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she felt like she was getting addicted to kissing Zuko. Especially when he responded immediately, opening up to her so readily. Her fingers sliding into his hair, she tugged it as the kiss deepened and as her mind wandered, she nearly forgot the whole reason for this.</p><p>(Or maybe she was looking for an excuse to kiss him.)</p><p>Pulling back just as her lungs were burning for air, she nearly abandoned her plan when she saw how kissed-fuck he looked. And with the way he was watching her, it was messing with her head again. </p><p>But Katara had an argument to win so she had to stay focused.</p><p>“Why don’t you be a good boy,” her voice low, she pulled at his hair again, a shiver broke out over her from the soft sound that escaped his parted lips. “And just sit here for me?”</p><p>His gulp was audible but she recognized that challenge in his eyes.</p><p>“And if I don’t?” His voice had dropped, his hands trailing up her thighs until they rested on her hips, keeping her against him.</p><p>Her lips brushed across his jaw, stopping when she reached his ear. Teeth gently grazing against his earlobe, she went for the kill.</p><p>“Or I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p>She let that suspend in the air for a moment before sliding off his lap, plucked the spoon from his hand and without looking back, made her way to the stove. </p><p>And when he let out a string of curses, she couldn’t help the grin. One of the things she realized quickly was how much she enjoyed messing with Zuko.</p><p>Katara heard the squeak of the chair and really, should she have been surprised that he didn’t listen to her? If she was being honest, she wanted him to disobey because now, she couldn’t stop thinking about what she said.</p><p>At least she was able to get breakfast started but what was the cost?</p><p>“You know,” his voice came from just over her shoulder and then he was brushing her hair back. He was up to something, Katara was sure, but she kept silent as he danced his fingers down the slope of her neck. “I really like seeing this on you.”</p><p>She was about to question him when she felt his lips against her skin, just over a spot and <em> oh. </em></p><p><em> That’s </em> what he meant.</p><p>“I wonder how many of them there are.” He murmured, his lips moving onto another darken spot that he was the cause of. “How many are hidden,” his arms snaked around her, his thumbs under her shirt, making circles on her hips. “And how many more I could make.”</p><p>Just as she enjoy teasing him, it seemed to be true the other way around as well.</p><p>“Zuko,” she warned, but found herself sinkng back into his warmth, her eyes threatening to fall shut as he created another hickey on her neck. Damn it, she was <em> cooking, </em> he had no right to do this to her right <em> now. </em></p><p>She realized the next day after their first time together that Zuko liked to mark. She thanked her healing abilities to clear up the visible ones but for some reason, she liked seeing the other ones there. If she wouldn’t be bombarded by questions from her friends and brother, she was pretty sure she would have kept the visible ones, too.</p><p>Head tipped back against his shoulder, she brought one of her hands up to grip his hair, tugging him away from her neck. “You’re not a very good listener.” </p><p>He hummed and she let go, her hand going for the spoon, glad that he wasn’t distracting her too much from the meal in front of them. If she managed to burn this, she was sure he wouldn’t live her down from it.</p><p>His arms around her, he placed his chin on her shoulder, and Katara was once again surprised by how comfortable she was in his embrace. But this would be something she would unravel later. If she let herself think about it then, she would drive herself mad with non-stop questions. </p><p>Deciding to just enjoy this quiet moment they had between them, she quickly finished up and as he gathered the plates they would use, her gaze followed him.</p><p>He had a very nice back and if she didn’t have to leave soon after their meal, maybe she could make do with her promise. </p><p>She’ll deal with that later.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p><em> Oh. </em>Grimacing, Katara forgot about Zuko’s uncle. She wondered how much he heard from them earlier but deciding this was a problem for another day, she sent the older man a smile. </p><p>“Good morning, Iroh.” She responded, waving her hand at the set table. “Breakfast is all set and done.”</p><p>“It’s always a pleasure to see you, Master Katara.”</p><p>The first time she was here, it slipped her mind that Zuko would be with Iroh. They were teasing each other when he came through the door, bewilderment etched on his face as he got a look at them.</p><p>Granted, anyone who knew their history, would be astonished to see them acting civil. And <em> of course </em>, she also got a kick out of seeing how flustered he was when Zuko threw his arm around her as he greeted the older man.</p><p>When they sat down to eat, with Katara close to Zuko, she could tell it was still a strange sight for him to see if the barely subtle glances was anything to go by.</p><p>"How long do you plan on staying in Ba Sing Se, Master Katara?"</p><p>She has tried multiple times to get him to drop the title but if she was honest with herself, she liked how it sounded next to her name. </p><p>"At the rate this is all going, I'll be having white hair before the King agrees to send aid." Bitterness laced her tone -- she couldn't help it, just the thought alone was raising her frustration. It still irked her just how oblivious he was and there was a sense of unease she couldn't get rid of. As if something horrible was going to happen.</p><p>"I don't understand what the delay is about." Zuko mirrored her frown, his body already turned toward her. "You would think a king would act quickly once they learn of a war coming their way."</p><p>"Right?" She agreed, sighing as she leaned back against the chair. "At this point, I'll head over there and force my way in if we don't hear anything in the next two days."</p><p>"Sounds like it could be fun." </p><p>A short laugh escaped her at that. Leaning closer to him, she gently patted his cheek. "Got to find fun sometimes."</p><p>Turning back towards the older man, she felt herself blush from his amused glances between the two of them. "I wish you and all your friends the best of luck." </p><p>Katara thanked him, knowing she needed all the luck possible if her half-made plan was going to work. </p><p>The finished up breakfast in silence, her mind running through everything she would need to get done during the day. Despite how relaxing, surprisingly, it was to be here, she needed to be elsewhere.</p><p>"Don't even think about washing the dishes."</p><p>She blinked, unaware of when she started to clear the table and watched as Zuko snatched the plate away from her. </p><p>And honestly, she didn't even argue with him this time.</p><p>Sitting back down, she watched as he cleaned up. This was a side of Zuko she was adjusting to. It was by mere coincidence they ran into each other once, much less twice. Would she run into him often enough that she would be fully adjusted to him?</p><p>She'll let future Katara think about that.</p><p>Then again, if Zuko did hate this war and wanted to do something to help end it, Aang was missing a fire bending master.</p><p>Banishing the thought away immediately, that was another thing to worry about at a future time.</p><p>For now, her goal is to get the king's support and get out of this city. This attractive fire bender wasn't going to make her sway.</p><p>"Think we'll run into each other again?"</p><p>She was standing just outside the front door, her gaze locked on his as he leaned against the doorway. "If it all works out, the next time we run into each other better not be in Ba Sing Se."</p><p>He snorted at that and took a step toward her. His finger under her chin, she followed the motion as he tipped her head back. "Sounds promising." He mused, closing the small space between them, and she sighed into the soft kiss. </p><p>"Bye, Zuko," she muttered when he pulled back.</p><p>"Bye, Kat."</p><p>His voice was just as low and even after saying that, it took them a moment longer to pull away from each other.</p><p>Walking away, she let herself glance over her shoulder just once. She shouldn't have been surprised to see Zuko standing there still.</p><p>But Katara had things to do, a world to save. Facing in front of her, she decided to try and forget about the last couple of times she spent with him-- it would only cause her to question herself more. That was something she couldn't afford, not now. </p><p>Maybe later, she would allow herself to think over it more, allow herself to think of 'what ifs'. For now, with her chin raised, she decided to leave the memories here.</p><p>They were going to leave this city soon and with it, Zuko. </p><p>Really, what would be the chance of running into him again? But maybe, if fate decided to have their path cross again, she'll allow herself to think about it then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>